


Locker Room Strip Tease

by Amin_mela_lle



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Late Night Writing, Mild Smut, No Spoilers, One Shot, contains no S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amin_mela_lle/pseuds/Amin_mela_lle
Summary: He was sitting on one of the metal benches, naked besides a towel wrapped around his waist, a cigarette between two fingers and smoke trailing out of his nostrils. "What are you doing in here?" He sat up as he spoke, then brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.Two days ago I had heard that Billy's car was in the shop. He had gotten picked up late by a man in a black car the past two days. Today would be no different."Do you talk?" a short chuckle left Billy's throat as he asked. "You do know this is the men's locker room, right?"





	Locker Room Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. 
> 
> Hello everyone. 
> 
> I am, in fact, alive. 
> 
> I've been trying to get back into writing and felt overwhelmingly inspired after this last season of Stranger Things. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot about one of my favorite characters. I am definitely hoping to get back into Sweet Tea, it just takes time to get there. I'm working on it. Thank you for everyone's patience. You're all lovely people.

My eyes went from the clock to the locker room door and then back to the clock. 4:13. Basketball practice was over. Most of the boys had left. Another moment and the door burst open and the last three boys stumbled out into the hallway. Well...almost the last. I quickly turned to my locker and started fiddling with some of the papers inside while the senior boys passed me, laughing and tripping over each other. As they reached the other end of the hall, my eyes went back to the locker door. It had swung closed and now stood quietly just a few feet away. My eyes went to the clock. 4:15. I took a tentative step forward, then another, keeping my eyes on the door before me. I put my hand on the door and all I could hear was my own heart beating. Pulsing through my whole body. A steady beat that told me to run. But I was determined. I pushed the door open and entered the room. I was immediately greeted by a burst of warm air that smelled like sweat and dirty socks. I inhaled sharply and took another step inside. The walls were cinder block, a thick mustard stripe cutting through the dirty white on the walls. Lockers lined one wall and another row blocked my view from the rest of the room. I took a few more steps in, motivated by sheer adrenaline at being in a place I did not belong.

"Hey!"

I froze. Turning to my left, I saw him.

Billy Hargrove.

He was sitting on one of the metal benches, naked besides a towel wrapped around his waist, a cigarette between two fingers and smoke trailing out of his nostrils. "What are you doing in here?" He sat up as he spoke, then brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled.

Two days ago I had heard that Billy's car was in the shop. He had gotten picked up late by a man in a black car the past two days. Today would be no different.

"Do you talk?" a short chuckle left Billy's throat as he asked. "You do know this is the men's locker room, right?"

I did. I stood there for a moment, facing the newest it boy of Hawkins High School. I'd heard girls talk for weeks about how to get him into bed. As I stared at him, my fingers made their way to the edge of my sweater. I squeezed the hem between my fingers and took a deep breath before starting to pull it up and over my head. As I dropped it beside me, I saw one of Billy's eyebrows go up.

"Oh." He said with curiosity. He leaned back again and exhaled another cloud of smoke.

The top button of my blouse was between my fingers and I slowly slid the button through the buttonhole before sliding to the next. I kept my eyes on his face. He kept his eyes on my hands. I pulled my blouse off my arms and discarded it on top of my sweater. I didn't hesitate and moved my fingers to the clasp of my bra, fitted tightly against my back. His tongue slid between his lips for just a moment and his eyes never left me as he slowly moved his cigarette between his lips. I pulled my bra straps off my shoulders and peeled the last article of clothing off my chest and let it drop into the pile beside me. I stood there for a moment, my chest breathing heavily, watching his face.

He exhaled one last time then flicked the cigarette butt from his fingers.

\- Two months later -

As the pastor's daughter, I sat up front. There in the pew beside my mother who sat beside my two younger siblings. Exactly three inches to my other side sat Billy in a maroon collared shirt and yellow tie. Hair tucked neatly behind his shoulders, earrings stowed in his pocket. I wore a knee-length white dress with hose and stumpy heels. My eyes were fastened on my father as he stood at the pulpit at the front of the church. As his fist repeatedly hit the wood surface in front of him, I didn't flinch. Fourteen minutes more. I could hear the ticking of the watches all around me and I counted each tick. The only way I made it through these long sermons.

"You tell your parents we missed them this morning," my mother crooned as she handed Billy his jacket.  
"Of course, Mrs. Williams." Billy flashed a large smile at my parents as he tugged the jacket over his shoulders. "I know they wish they could have been there to hear that wonderful sermon, pastor Williams." Billy turned to my dad and extended a hand. My father eagerly took it, shaking it a moment too long for comfort.  
"Thank you, Billy."  
"And I will have your daughter home by 8:30. I just know my mother would love to have her over for a few hours. She got a new puzzle that she's eager to put together with us." The only time Billy ever called her his mother was in front of my parents.  
"Of course!" My mother acted like she had done a puzzle before.  
"9:00 is just fine, Billy. You kids have fun. Don't forget to put the frame together first! Makes the insides easier." Apparently my father was also a puzzle expert.  
"That is a great point. pastor Williams. I will share that with my mother." Billy smiled again as he opened the door and I stepped out into the chilly air. "Have a wonderful evening, both of you."

And we were free. Almost. We walked down the driveway to Billy's car and he moved to my side so he could open my door and help me in. As soon as he slammed his door after him he let out a curse.  
"If I don't get a fucking cigarette, I'm going to drive into the fucking house." He reached over towards the glove compartment and I caught his wrist, glaring at him.  
"Not yet," I hissed, looking up towards the house where my mother was waving from the front window.  
"Fucking hell..." He faked a smile and waved then put the car in reverse and started to back down the driveway...a little too hazardously.  
"Slow down," I demanded, turning on him again. He grunted, but obeyed, slowly swinging out into the road and driving under the speed limit to the end of my block.  
"Now." He waved his hand at his hideaway. A look from me prompted a "please." I pulled out his prized cigarette and handed it to him. "Light." I flicked his lighter open and lit the end as he sped down the road the complete opposite direction of my house. "I bet you're aching to get out of those." He laughed as he reached over and tugged at the tan hose covering my thighs.  
"Stop," I slapped his hand away. "You'll rip them again."  
He chucked in response.  
I paused a moment, then reached under my dress and began to tug off the pantyhose.  
"Wait a minute, baby," he laughed again. "I'll pull over if you're gonna do one of your famous strip shows."  
"My mom was furious last time I came home with ripped hose."  
"Awwww." He faked a sad face. "Just wait until she sees them this week." He laughed a moment until he choked on the smoke in his lungs. "Fuck." He put his cigarette out in the ash tray and rolled down the window so he could flick it out. "How about you give me a little somethin', huh?"  
I didn't respond. Instead, I kept my eyes on the road. My silence prompted him to reach over and slide his hand behind my neck. His fingers pressed into my skin, forcing me to turn towards him.  
"Huh? You wanna?" I knew he wasn't asking.  
"Not while you're driving."  
Our wheels skidded and his grip on me tightened as he jerked the wheel to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes.  
"Well look at that...we're not driving." His mouth twisted upwards in another smile and I forced myself to smile back. "Good girl." He brought his thumb around to my chin and pulled my face to his, pressing his lips into mine while his hand found my fingers and dragged them to his belt. He tasted like smoke and gasoline...and he was rough. I pressed back against him just as hard. I pushed him against the door as I fumbled with his belt. My teeth caught his tongue and I heard him exhale a moan as his hands pulled my hips towards his.  
"Fuck," I laughed as I braced myself against the door, holding myself away from him for a moment. "Calm down." I traced my fingers down the side of his face. "You'll get what you want." He tried to lunge towards me but I pushed my hand against his chest. His eyes were pleading with me and I just smiled.

That's right, Billy.

Beg.


End file.
